1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for extrusion-molding a ceramic body such as thin and elongated ceramic tube, ceramic rod or the like.
2. Related Art Statement
As the process for extrusion-molding a ceramic tube, ceramic rod or the like, there are known an upward extrusion process, a downward extrusion process, an oblique extrusion process and the like. In these processes, however, the ceramic body extruded through a die of an extruder is apt to be deformed by its own weight and it is difficult to shape a thin and elongated ceramic body. Furthermore, there is known a horizontal extrusion process wherein a ceramic body is extruded in a horizontal direction and then held by a support coated with a lubricating oil. In this process, however, the ceramic body is apt to be deformed by frictional resistance between the ceramic body and the support and it is difficult to obtain a ceramic molded body having a high dimensional accuracy. Also, there is a process wherein a ceramic body extruded in a horizontal direction is supported by a self-running conveyor synchronized with the extrusion velocity. In this case, however, it is difficult to completely match the extrusion velocity with the running velocity of the conveyor and deformation of the ceramic body can not completely be prevented.